Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display, more specifically, to the design of the AMOLED pixel circuit area.
Description of the Related Art
In the pixel circuit design of the prior art, in order to compensate for the threshold voltage that drives the thin film transistor (TFT), a compensating circuit is typically adopted, e.g., in a conventional 6T1C pixel circuit, a single pixel circuit with a compensation effect is mainly composed of six PMOS (P-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor) thin film transistors and a storage capacitor Cs. In general in the pixel circuit, the drive transistor driving the light-emitting diode corresponds to the source-follow device, and the size thereof is generally large, so that the overall size of the pixel circuit is inevitably increased. The principal contradiction of the prior art is that, the drive transistor and the storage capacitor occupy a large area in the pixel circuit, which greatly limits the resolution of the display panel, so that when the size of the display panel almost does not increase, it is necessary to provide a new pixel circuit to improve the resolution of the panel.